Personal computers and business computers are continually attacked by trojans, spyware, and adware, collectively referred to as “malware” or “pestware.” These types of programs generally act to gather information about a person or organization—often without the person or organization's knowledge. Some pestware is highly malicious. Other pestware is non-malicious but may cause issues with privacy or system performance. And yet other pestware is actual beneficial or wanted by the user. Wanted pestware is sometimes not characterized as “pestware” or “spyware.” But, unless specified otherwise, “pestware” as used herein refers to any program that collects and/or reports information about a person or an organization and any “watcher processes” related to the pestware.
Software is available to detect some pestware, but many variations of pestware are difficult to detect with typical techniques. For example, pestware running in memory of a computer is often difficult to detect because it is disguised in such a way that it appears to be a legitimate process that is dependent from a trusted application (e.g., a word processor application). In other cases, pestware is obfuscated with encryption techniques so that a pestware file stored on a system hard drive may not be readily recognizable as a file that has spawned a pestware process. In yet other instances, pestware is known to be polymorphic in nature so as to change its size in memory or to change its starting address in memory. Accordingly, current software is not always able to scan and remove pestware in a convenient manner and will most certainly not be satisfactory in the future.